Unconditional
by Glambertxxx
Summary: Kradam are married and their new born adopted daughter is finally theirs. It's their baby's first night home with her daddies. Lot's of fluff and sweetness. Will warm your heart.


The sleeping infant curled up on Kris' chest, looked like an angel. Her soft, light brown, new born hairs curled delicately around her porcelain face. She let out soft, almost soundless whimpers in her sleep, as if she was dreaming. Both of her fathers watched as her tiny body rose and fell with her young breaths.

"She's so beautiful," Adam whispered, lifting his hand to cup his daughters head easily in his hand and pet at her soft hairs slowly.

"She's a miracle," Kris replied rubbing the smooth skin of the baby's back with his thumb.

Adam rest his chin on his husband's shoulder as they both stared lovingly at the bran-new addition to their family. Their first child, their daughter, their baby. It was the baby's first night home with her two daddies. She was barely four days old.

"How did I get so lucky?" Adam whispered under his breath, more to himself than anyone else.

"You deserve it, baby," Kris turned to look into his husbands eyes. "We both do."

Adam looked Kris' face up and down, analyzing his beauty before turning to their daughter.

"How is it possible, to be so perfect?" Adam ran his thumb through the soft curls, "She's perfect."

"Yeah, she is," Kris smiled close mouthed, joining his husband in staring at their daughter in awe.

"It feel like- it feels like, how did I survive before now without her in my life?" Adam breathed , feeling his emotions begin to swell up.

"I feel the same," Kris turned to look at Adam again, "She was meant for us, she's always been ours."

Adam nodded, staring into his husband's brown eyes in the dim light of the bedside table lamp casting it's glow across the couples bedroom. Both men were lost in each other for a few seconds, as if conversing, not with words but with their souls, through their eyes. Kris and Adam had never felt so complete before now, as their little family lay in bed, cuddled together with connected hearts.

"I love you," Kris suddenly burst into a quite array of tears, his lips twitching and his eyes and heart pouring with emotion as he stayed locked on his husband.

"Oh, baby," Adam sighed, leaning in and consoling the love of his life, putting his forehead up against Kris' as he felt his own emotions come bubbling up, "I love you too, more than anything, you and Ryleigh, you're my life."

Kris and Adam stayed in this position for a few minutes, closed eyes, foreheads touching, tears flowing. Their hands weaved together into interlocking fingers across the baby's back, holding her together. Awhile later, Kris leaned back to stare once again into the blue pools of devotion he had fallen deeply into love with. Adam's face was now coated with tears, as was Kris'. What had they done to deserve each other, as well as the precious angel that now slept peacefully on Kris' bare chest? Neither of them could think of the answer to this question, so they were overwhelmed with the happiest and most blessed feelings of emotion.

Both of them at the same time, looked down at Ryleigh again, wincing at how perfect she was and how blessed they were to call her their daughter. The day Kris and Adam got married they knew they wanted to one day have a child to call their own and raise together. They had been their own little family in their married life but now, with Ryleigh added to their lives they felt complete.

Adam reached over to turn off the bedside table lamp, filling the room with darkness before cuddling up to his husband and interlocking his hand once again with Kris' to hold Ryleigh together. They looked into each others eyes in the faint shine of the moonlight streaming into the window, telling each other wordlessly how much they cared for, adored and loved one another before they both fell asleep to join their daughter in dream land. Kris and Adam were as much in love as they had been three years ago when they had first wed and they felt like the luckiest men in the world to have found each other, they thanked fate everyday for that chance meeting. But now with their daughter added to their lives, they thanked god, they thanked the universe, for sending her to them. And they made a commitment to be the best fathers they could possibly be and to show Ryleigh that it doesn't matter if you have a mother and a father, two mothers, or two fathers, as long as you all love each other unconditionally, you were blessed.

All three of their hearts beat together as they held each other in the dark, they were bonded together in love, they were one. They were a family.


End file.
